


Diario de un comodoro inglés

by Lukkah



Category: One Piece
Genre: 17th Century, Alternate Universe - Historical, Fluff and Humor, Great Britain and France, M/M, Out of Character, Slow Burn, Top Bartolomeo, power bottom Cavendish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 11,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukkah/pseuds/Lukkah
Summary: James Bartolomeo McConnicall es un hombre tranquilo al que le encanta su trabajo: comodoro de la Royal Navy. Sin embargo, su paz se ve trastocada cuando sus superiores le indican que debe aliarse con la Marina Francesa para enfrentarse a los buques españoles. El contraalmirante francés, Cavendish Guillaume de la Croix, iba a ser una pesadilla.
Relationships: Bartolomeo/Cavendish (One Piece)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	1. La carta

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hello there. Here I come with another fic of One Piece. Today, one of my favourite pairing, Bartolomeo and Cavendish (we need to promote this couple, they fit so well<3). The story is set in 17th century, both of them as workers of their respective navys. Bartolomeo is English and Cavendish is French. There is also a little bit of OoC, mostly in Barto, hope you don't mind :P  
> Chapters will be short, kind of drabbles more or less. So, let's read, shall we?

Bartolomeo hinchó los pulmones llenándolos con aquel aroma salado del mar. Desde que había salido de Salisbury cuando tenía seis años con el fin de acompañar a su tío para vender sus productos en Dover, el olor a mar le relajaba. Aún recordaba con total nitidez la primera vez que vio el océano, lo inmenso que le parecía (y era), lo salvaje y a la vez delicado, y lo extrañamente agradable que olía. Mucho mejor que las calles de su ciudad natal, infestadas de ratas y puercos, borrachos y putas por doquier.

Habían pasado muchos años desde entonces. Ahora, James Bartolomeo McConnicall era comodoro de la Royal Navy, fiel servidor del rey Guillermo III de Inglaterra. Era un buen puesto, bajo sus hombros descansaba la responsabilidad de cinco barcos con una media de cuarenta hombres en cada uno. Eran demasiadas vidas como para no tomarse en serio su trabajo. Si los capitanes de barco estaban a sus órdenes, él las recibía de los almirantes. Tampoco tenía que tomar muchas decisiones, no era una pieza clave del organigrama británico naval salvo contadas excepciones.

Y ésta era una de ellas.

Allí estaba, sentado en el pequeño escritorio del que gozaba en el camarote de su barco, observando planos y rutas comerciales. La tinta de la pluma bailaba con brío en el tintero de cristal decorado con las insignias de la corona inglesa, amenazando con mancharlo todo. Pero eso no era lo que más preocupaba al peli-verde en aquellos momentos. Delante de sus narices, en medio de todo aquel papeleo, resaltaba una carta redactada en una estupenda caligrafía con más filigranas que un edicto real. Y para colmo, olía a flores. El por qué una carta olía a flores era lo de menos, lo realmente importante era su contenido, y el sello que ésta portaba: el escudo de armas de los Borbones.

Era una misiva de Francia. _Francia_. El rival por excelencia de Inglaterra desde que el mundo es mundo. Su rey había combatido innumerables veces contra aquel católico apostólico y romano de Luis XIV, monarca de aquella panda de afeminados con peluca y más maquillados que una prostituta barata de los barrios bajos de Londres. ¿Cómo era posible que una carta francesa fuese dirigida a él, comodoro de una pequeña flota inglesa que descansaba a orillas de Irlanda?

Bartolomeo releyó el mensaje una y otra vez, intentando encontrar alguna pista más que se le estaba escapando a primera vista. En verdad que estaba bien estructurada, perfectamente escrita en un inglés más correcto que el suyo mismo, y con una información clara y concisa: un encuentro entre flotas. Sí, una reunión de capitanes. Y el asunto, como no podía ser otro, era la Armada Española. ¿Qué si no podría unir a dos contendientes antagónicos más que un tercer enemigo en común? “Los enemigos de mis enemigos son mis amigos”, o algo así decían.

Bartolomeo sudó la gota gorda con aquella carta. No tenía ningún sentido que fuera dirigida a él, porque tampoco era un pez gordo dentro de la organización. ¿Era una trampa, entonces? Todo podía ser, viniendo de aquellos locos come-queso y fanáticos del vino. Decidió caminar un rato por su camarote a ver si encontraba una explicación lógica al suceso, pero su cabeza estaba completamente en blanco. Ni en sus peores pesadillas se había visto en una igual.

Un golpe en la puerta le despertó de la misteriosa ensoñación en la que estaba, uno de sus grumetes, un chico joven de no más de catorce años, llamó para traerle otra segunda carta. Perfecto. ¿Alguien ahí arriba estaba planeando arruinarle el día o qué? Y efectivamente, la segunda misiva venía de arriba, del almirante de la flota, ni más ni menos. Con manos temblorosas, el peli-verde abrió el sobre y leyó el contenido muy concentrado.

Se sentó en la silla de sopetón cuando terminó. Cerró los ojos unos segundos, pero enseguida rompió la carta en mil pedazos. Sus jefes se habían vuelto locos. Lo que allí estaba escrito no podía ser cierto. Era una broma, definitivamente. Sí, ¿era el Día de los Inocentes o algo así? Respiró hondo y ojeó la carta francesa de nuevo, asfixiándose con ese empalagoso olor floral. Tragó saliva al ver la fecha y el lugar de su reunión, en una semana en el puerto de Calais, en la propia Francia. En fin, si sus almirantes le habían dicho que debía ir a esa reunión, que era una orden real, no le quedaba otra. Todo sea por la patria y el rey. Y por acabar con esos malditos bastardos españoles.


	2. El encuentro

Bartolomeo se perdió por quincuagésima vez en el fondo de su taza de té. Se sentía tremendamente estúpido. No, más que estúpido. Era un gilipollas integral. Sabía que no tenía que venir, que aquella reunión olía a cuerno quemado, y no se equivocaba. Cómo no hacerlo, si todo lo francés era repelente hasta decir basta.

Allí estaba con dos de sus capitanes, en un salón privado de un noble de la ciudad, esperando a la comitiva francesa. Porque, a petición y capricho del almirante francés, la reunión no sería en un barco como era lo normal, no, sería en un salón de un colega suyo, o a saber quién era el tipo que tenía sentado a su lado: empolvado hasta las orejas, con ropas de unos colores más que estridentes y una peluca que escondía su verdadero cabello. ¿¡Pero de qué circo sacaban a esta gente!? Y encima, intentaba sacarle tema de conversación, como si a Bartolomeo le importase lo que aquel ser del Averno le podía contar.

Después de unos eternos veinte minutos, las puertas profusamente decoradas se abrieron dejando paso a un esperpento de personaje. O así lo calificó el peli-verde en cuanto lo vio. El contraalmirante, su equivalente en la Royale francesa, parecía un chiste andante. El sujeto era un rubio escandalosamente esquelético, con las piernas más largas que Bartolomeo había visto nunca, ni siquiera en una mujer.

Vestía una chaqueta de paño similar a la suya, pero muchísimo más elaborada, de un rojo carmesí que dañaba la vista, con solapas de un blanco marfil impoluto, a juego con unos guanteletes de tela que le llegaban hasta los codos. La chaqueta, por supuesto, estaba llena de botones revestidos en oro, medallas y cordones, incluso los _epaulettes_ eran dorados. Como la llevaba abierta, se podía ver una camisola blanca con chorreras que le caían por el cuello, como si fuese un collar de seda carísimo. En la cintura, enmarcando su curiosa figura, un fajín del mismo blanco marfil que las solapas de la chaqueta y los guantes. De cintura para abajo, el estrafalario rubio portaba unos _culottes_ rosas que se ceñían como medias a su piel, protegidos por unas botas color crema tan altas que sobrepasaban la rodilla. Bartolomeo puso los ojos en blanco al ver que llevaban tacón, mucho tacón. La guinda al pastel la ponía un sombrero de ala ancha a juego con la chaqueta, con unas plumas tan blancas y tan grandes que parecían recién arrancadas de a saber qué ave.

Si bien la vestimenta de aquel ser, por llamarlo de alguna forma, le había hecho sudar la gota gorda, cuando lo tuvo enfrente casi infarta. Iba maquillado. ¡Maquillado! Y no maquillado de cualquier manera, sino como una fulana. La cara estaba blanquísima por los polvos, sus enormes ojos azules quedaban enmarcados en una sombra azul índigo extendida hasta las cejas, como si de un oso panda se tratase, las mejillas arreboladas, y los labios, de un potente carmín rojo pasión.

–Señor comodoro –comenzó el aristócrata levantándose de su asiento y dejando el pastelito de manzana que tenía entre manos–, le presento al señor Cavendish Guillaume de la Croix.

Bartolomeo extendió la mano por educación, pero en verdad que estaba petrificado. Éste no había salido del circo, ¡sino del mismísimo Infierno! El recién llegado sonrió como una princesa de cuento y, agarrándose en la mano del comodoro, le besó en la mejilla gentilmente. Oh, sí, el peli-verde lo había olvidado: estúpidas costumbres francesas. ¿Quién en su sano juicio se saluda con un beso en la mejilla? ¡Vamos, ni un matrimonio!

–Un placer conocerle, señor _comodoro_ –dijo el muchacho con una voz melódica y delicada como una rosa. Se sentó en la otra silla dispuesta en la mesa, cruzando las piernas. Y al inglés le pareció que esas piernas, así cruzadas, eran aún más largas.

–Llámeme Bartolomeo, por favor, no son necesarios tantos formalismos –corrigió el joven carraspeando. De repente, la garganta se le había quedado seca. Incómodo, se aflojó el pañuelo anudado al cuello, ¿desde cuándo hacía tanto calor allí?

–Oh, los ingleses y su curioso sentido de la educación –se rio el rubio mientras cogía una taza y se servía un poco de té. Y le dedicó una sonrisa que a Bartolomeo le heló la sangre.

La reunión iba a ser muy larga.


	3. Pensamientos de madrugada

Bartolomeo gruñó como un animal por decimocuarta vez aquella noche. El día había sido muy largo, demasiado, y lo único que quería era dormir. Pero alguien no le dejaba. Después de varias semanas de planificación, las tripulaciones inglesa y francesa se embarcaron en su misión de eliminar (o por lo menos, poner en dificultades) la Armada Española. Y por fin, tras tanto trabajo, habían tenido éxito.

Dos intentos y dos fracasos, pero a la tercera, como dicen, va la vencida. Al fin habían conseguido asaltar una carabela española, llevándose todo el botín traído de las colonias americanas que seguían bajo el yugo hispano. Era un botín grande, de lingotes de oro, monedas de plata y cofres de joyas y gemas preciosas. El Imperio español iba desmoronándose poco a poco, pero nunca venía mal una ayudita.

Asaltar un buque no era moco de pavo, requería una preparación y un esfuerzo milimétricos. Sus hombres habían actuado con rectitud, como siempre hacían, que para algo eran ingleses. Pero, por muy ingleses que fueran… Ahí estaban, celebrando la victoria. Sí, porque el contraalmirante Cavendish había decidido organizar una fiesta en la taberna en la que se hospedaban esa noche, en el puerto de Southampton. Al menos estaban en territorio patrio. Si bien los marineros de ambas tripulaciones seguían reticentes a confiar en el otro, lo cual era lógico cuando cinco años antes habían sido enemigos, intentaban aparentar sosiego y algo de camaradería. Y más cuando Cavendish, tan dicharachero como era, se ofrecía a pagar una ronda de la mejor cerveza que tenían en la tasca.

 _Cavendish_.

Sólo visualizar su nombre escrito le producía escalofríos al comodoro, e imaginárselo ya era peor que un dolor de muelas. Si bien era un par de años más joven que él, el rubio era ya un hombre lo suficientemente maduro como para actuar así. Esa voz estridente y chillona, melosa a veces, esas ropas extravagantes y llamativas, y esas maneras tan afeminadas. Uh, le ponía enfermo.

Su primera discusión fue nada más conocerse, durante la reunión. El francés hizo un ingenioso comentario sobre lo bien vestido que iba el comodoro, pero muy simple y serio, sin sentimiento y gracia, “como la comida de allí”, palabras textuales. Y claro, Bartolomeo no podía dejar pasar una ofensa de tamaña magnitud, ¡la comida inglesa era deliciosa! Y, desde luego, mucho mejor que esa bazofia que rumiaban los franceses.

¿¡Pero qué tenía que hablar ese rubio esquelético con más maquillaje que cerebro!? Le sacaba de sus casillas, siempre tan sonriente, tan alegre. Nunca se tomaba las cosas en serio, siempre guardaba un as bajo la manga en forma de respuesta ingeniosa que le dejaba a la altura del betún. Era muy inteligente, no iba a negarlo, y él, como un borrico tonto, caía en su juego una y otra vez. Por alguna inexplicable razón que Bartolomeo desconocía, Cavendish siempre se salía con la suya.

Quizá fuesen sus _modales_ exquisitos, tan exquisitos como los del mejor lord inglés; o su _lengua_ sibilina y descarada, que conseguía camelarte en cuestión de segundos; o sus _andares_ , en los que su cadera se balanceaba como una serpiente gracias a los altísimos tacones que llevaba siempre; o esas _piernas_ kilométricas, imposibles de no fijarse en ellas; o su _perfume_ a rosas frescas, empalagoso pero extrañamente dulce y adictivo; o sus enormes _ojos_ azules como el mar, brillantes y gatunos cuando admiraba algo que le gustaba; o su _melena_ larga y sedosa, más luminosa y rubia que el mismísimo oro de los indígenas.

Cavendish Guillaume de la Croix, así se llamaba su peor pesadilla.


	4. San Sebastián

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have an opportunity, go visit San Sebastián. It's a beautiful place.

A Bartolomeo le faltaba el aire. El corazón latía desbocado dentro de su pecho, queriendo escapar por su garganta y volar por el nublado cielo de San Sebastián. Digamos que… No todos los planes salían bien, y bueno, uno puede acabar corriendo como un desesperado por las calles de una ciudad desconocida huyendo de los guardias. Por eso de no acabar ahorcado.

Los acontecimientos no se habían desarrollado como el comodoro había imaginado, y la carabela española que pretendían hundir terminó por refugiarse en un puerto (San Sebastián, territorio español) … Y al final los hundidos fueron ellos. Bartolomeo había perdido un barco, naufragado a orillas del mar de la manera más tonta posible. Él era un buen marinero, ¿qué le estaba pasando? ¿Cómo no había visto que el buque español se resguardaba en el puerto para iniciar una ofensiva con otros barcos?

Al naufragar cerca del puerto, parte de la tripulación había conseguido escapar. Ahora bien, estaban todos corriendo como pollos sin cabeza en una ciudad desconocida (y enemiga) y, lo que era más bochornoso aún, rezando para que los malditos come-queso vinieran a rescatarles. Eran aliados, a fin de cuentas.

Menos mal que era un hombre fuerte y bien formado, porque Bartolomeo juraría que llevaba como una hora callejeando como un loco de un lado para otro, pasando por los mismos sitios una y otra vez y descubriendo otros nuevos, sin alejarse mucho del puerto, pero tampoco exponiéndose para hacer el trabajo de los guardias más fácil. Ya destacaba entre la multitud, un inglés de un llamativo pelo verde y extraños colmillos con su traje azul marino de comodoro, con unos cuantos galones en el pecho. El sombrero lo había perdido en el mar.

Se arrepentiría toda la vida de este pensamiento, pero ¿¡dónde cojones estaba Cavendish!?

De repente, escuchó un bombardeo proveniente del puerto. Mierda. Si los franceses habían sido tan estúpidos de venir con sus propios barcos a un puerto enemigo para sufrir una masacre, de ésta no salía. Oh, vamos Cavendish, eres más inteligente que eso. Bartolomeo rehusaba morir en suelo extranjero, y menos en tierra española. Prefería ser trinchado como un pavo por esos bastardos de los franceses que ser exhibido como un trofeo en la plaza de este pueblo. Jamás de los jamases se iba a dejar coger. ¡Era inglés, por favor!

Exhausto, entró en un callejón estrecho como nunca antes había visto y se escondió detrás de unas cajas y barriles vacíos. Debían ser de alguna taberna próxima. Alzó la vista cuando vio pasar de largo a los soldados, suspirando aliviado. Permaneció allí unos minutos, descansando sus músculos y recobrando el aliento. Había corrido como nunca.

De repente, una ventana de una de las casas del callejón se abrió, y una mujer despreocupada vació un caldero de cabezas de pescado sin siquiera mirar. Y, por supuesto, las cabezas y el agua sucia fueron a parar al pobre comodoro, que sintió cómo el estómago se le revolvía ante el fuerte y nauseabundo olor. Perfecto, además de ser extranjero y resaltar en cualquier lugar al que iba, ahora encima olía mal.

–Vaya, _comodoro_ –escuchó una cantarina voz a sus espaldas–, parece que le han pescado.

Y la sonrisa victoriosa del francés irradiaba más luz que el propio sol.


	5. Vía de escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things start to go messy.

Si bien la presencia de Cavendish significaba una vía de escape, no dejaba de ser un grano en el culo, según Bartolomeo. Si él sólo ya llamaba la atención, con Cavendish parecían una atracción de circo. El rubio atraía todas las miradas, para bien o para mal. Y lo disfrutaba, le encantaba ser el centro de atención. Se paraba a coquetear con alguna mujer hablando un español desastroso, pero con esa galantería francesa que lo hacía irresistible y las volvía locas. Incluso los hombres se acercaban a veces.

Por supuesto, seguían huyendo de los guardias e intentaban salir de la ciudad, porque ese era el plan del francés. Una pequeña flotilla de seis de sus mejores hombres había desembarcado en una playa cercana a la ciudad, pero fuera de ésta, mientras que los barcos permanecían en alta mar muy próximos al territorio francés. Por lo menos, era un alivio saber que el plan no era tan descabellado después de todo.

Pero había un problema serio: salir de la ciudad. Habiendo recibido un ataque extranjero, San Sebastián estaba plagada de guardias y soldados reales, porque, encima, el rey estaba veraneando allí. Fantástico. El entramado medieval de la plaza los volvía locos, todo lleno de calles estrechas y serpenteantes que mareaban a los jóvenes marineros. Aunque, si pensaban fríamente, todas las ciudades medievales se parecían entre sí. San Sebastián no era muy diferente a Salisbury, Londres o París, salvo por el tamaño, claro.

La población estaba alterada, el aviso de bombardeo en el puerto había sido transmitido por las campanas de la iglesia, que anunciaban cualquier peligro. Pese a la manifiesta hostilidad que mostraban los habitantes, Cavendish seguía mirando e interactuando con ellos, como si no importara que el Ejército Real Español le estuviese pisando los talones. ¡Si hasta se veían los sables alzados entre la multitud!

Los fugitivos aparecieron en una plaza relativamente grande, con varios puestos donde se vendía fruta y pescado fresco, varias tabernas, una barbería y tres hornos. El aroma a pan recién hecho hizo que las tripas de Bartolomeo rugieran, hacía ya un rato que su cuerpo demandaba un poco de alimento para compensar el ejercicio realizado. Pero no podían relajarse, y menos cuando una tropa de soldados apareció frente a sus narices cargando los fusiles. Les habían atrapado haciendo una pinza, una maniobra militar tan clásica que el peli-verde casi deseó arrancarse las entrañas por ser unas presas tan fáciles de cazar.

A pesar de los problemas, ni Cavendish ni él iban a darse por vencidos. Agarrándole del brazo, el rubio guio al comodoro por una de las salidas de la plaza, un callejón estrecho y mal iluminado por la cercanía de las casas. Con esas piernas tan largas que tenía, y pese a los tacones, Cavendish corría más que Bartolomeo. Eso sin contar con que le sacaba una cabeza.

Casi parecían rozar la libertad con sus dedos cuando escucharon disparos y gritos a sus espaldas: los guardias habían empezado a cargar sin importar los civiles que aún estaban en la plaza. Una lluvia de proyectiles se abalanzó sobre ellos conforme cruzaban los últimos metros de la plaza. Bartolomeo salió ileso, no así Cavendish, que recibió un balazo en el gemelo derecho, haciendo que perdiera el control de su cuerpo y cayera estrepitosamente dentro del callejón. Por su parte, el peli-verde tuvo los reflejos necesarios para cerrar el paso de la calle colocando un carromato por donde acababan de pasar. No era un gran impedimento, pero al menos ganarían un poco de tiempo.

–¡Cavendish! –gritó el comodoro instantáneamente. Que no se llevara bien con él no era razón para no preocuparse por su estado, además de que era su vía de escape–. ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde te han dado?

–Ugh… –se quejó el rubio llevándose la mano a la herida, que sangraba profusamente–. ¡Duele mucho, comodoro!

– _Fuck!_ –masculló el peli-verde cuando vio el gemelo magullado de su compañero, y se quitó el pañuelo que llevaba en el cuello para cubrir la hemorragia–. Vamos, intenta levantarte, tenemos que escapar de aquí.

–¿¡Cómo quieres que ande con una bala en la pierna!? –se revolvió el francés aguantándose las ganas de llorar. La bala le abrasaba por dentro, le estaba desgarrando el músculo–. ¡Necesito ayuda, maldito inglés descerebrado!

–¡Está bien, está bien! –cedió el comodoro cuando escuchó cómo el carro comenzaba a ser removido de su sitio. Con toda su fuerza interior, agarró a Cavendish por la cintura y lo levantó, haciendo que éste pasara los brazos por su cuello para sostenerse mejor. La típica escena de cuento–. Pero esto queda entre nosotros dos, ¿queda claro?

–¡Como si quisiera que mi tripulación se enterase de que he sido salvado por un inglés! ¿¡Qué clase de capitán sería!? –el peli-verde le miraba con cara de pocos amigos–. Escúcheme, _comodoro_ –Cavendish se puso serio mientras comenzaban a moverse casi dando tumbos–. Es mono, pero no _tan_ mono como para querer que me salve –la cara del comodoro era todo un poema, pues no sabía si enfadarse, sorprenderse o sonrojarse–. ¡Así que dese prisa y salgamos de esta maldita ciudad!

Bartolomeo tragó saliva mientras los inquisitoriales orbes de Cavendish le aniquilaban en silencio. Asintió sin decir palabra y aceleró el paso. Lo único que tenía en mente en esos momentos era escapar de ahí… Y el perfume del rubio, que embriagaba sus pulmones relajándolo como un bebé se relajaba al escuchar una nana de su madre. Le miró de reojo: incluso con una mueca de dolor en su rostro, se veía _atractivo_.


	6. Felino

Bartolomeo llamó a la puerta de madera con delicadeza, no quería hacer demasiado ruido. Escuchó un leve sonido tras ésta y entró. La habitación de madera era poco acogedora, pero eso no importaba: una cama solitaria también de madera corroída por las termitas, una ventana que no cerraba bien y un par de taburetes próximos al lecho. Lecho que estaba ocupado por un adormecido rubio, al parecer se acababa de despertar.

– _Comodoro_ –el francés sonrió todavía con legañas en sus ojos, y emitió algo parecido al ronroneo de un gato mientras se acomodaba entre las sábanas de paño gruesas y el colchón de paja–. Disculpe mi aspecto, pero mi equipaje se quedó en el barco.

–Estás en reposo, no creo que sea momento para preocuparse por el aspecto –atajó el peli-verde.

La afición que tenía el otro por la estética era algo que jamás comprendería. La ropa servía para vestir, y punto. Y en esos momentos, Cavendish llevaba una camisola grisácea que le quedaba bastante grande, algo que no cuadraba con su estilo lujoso y pomposo.

–¿Y a qué se debe su visita? –inquirió Cavendish con interés, haciendo un gesto con la mano para que el comodoro se sentase en una silla próxima a la cama–. ¿Noticias de la flota española? ¿Algún ataque?

–Sólo he venido a ver cómo estabas –la cara del rubio fue todo un poema, sorprendido en exceso–. ¿¡Qué pasa!? ¿No puedo interesarme por la salud de mi compañero o qué? –se defendió Bartolomeo. En verdad quería saber cómo se encontraba, hacía una semana del disparo en la pierna y Cavendish aún seguía en reposo.

–No se altere, _comodoro_ –se rio el joven. Que Bartolomeo se interesara por él le hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago. O tal vez eran las hierbas que se había tomado unas horas antes para remitir el dolor–. Claro que puede venir a visitarme. _Usted_ siempre es bien recibido _aquí_.

Esa forma de arrastrar las palabras, haciéndolas tan melódicas, como si se escurriesen de sus labios húmedos y carnosos, sonrosados de forma natural, le producía escalofríos al inglés. Todavía no había escuchado su nombre en boca de Cavendish, siempre era políticamente correcto y le llamaba por su rango naval, pero Bartolomeo estaba seguro que, cuando lo hiciese, se le cerraría el estómago.

¿Por qué actuaba así cuando le tenía delante? El peli-verde no estaba seguro, pero deseaba que fuera por el choque de culturas. Cavendish era completamente diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado, a las personas con las que solía relacionarse, así que sí, se forzaba a creer que era por eso. Se _obligaba_ a creer que era por eso.

Bartolomeo farfulló unas palabras incomprensibles para el rubio, preferiblemente en inglés, y, algo enfadado, apartó la vista. No le gustaba que jugasen con él, y estaba claro que Cavendish lo hacía. ¿Por qué? Tampoco le daba muchas vueltas, los franceses eran todos unos malditos bastardos que merecían morir. Tal vez no merecían morir, pero sí sufrir mucho.

–Ya que ha venido para eso –rompió el hielo el joven godo–, le informaré. La pierna va mejorando, pero el músculo está bastante resentido. El boticario ha dicho que, si no me recupero totalmente y no permanezco en reposo, por lo menos un mes, puedo no volver a andar con soltura y cojear, amén de no estirar la pierna por completo y otra serie de movimientos que son de vital existencia.

–Vamos, no exageres –se mofó el inglés. Cavendish estaba inflando la verdad para hacerse la víctima, desde luego. Así quedaría como un héroe, como el contraalmirante francés que salvó al pobre comodoro inglés de un funesto final en San Sebastián–. He visto heridas peores salir adelante.

–Qué poco se preocupa por mí, comodoro –se quejó el rubio haciendo un terriblemente dulce puchero, hinchando sus mofletes como un niño pequeño.

–Borra esa cara, pareces un crío –se burló el peli-verde. Sí que se preocupaba, _demasiado_.

–Es la única que tengo –se ofendió el muchacho, como si su cara no fuera lo suficientemente hermosa como para hacer cualquier gesto. ¡Por supuesto que lo era!

Y eso mismo pensó el comodoro, pero no dijo nada, por supuesto. Estaba demasiado ocupado observando los azules e inmensos orbes del joven, pues acababa de darse cuenta de que no llevaba maquillaje y, sorprendentemente, ahora se veían muchísimo más grandes y más felinos que nunca.


	7. Juegos mentales

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hunted.

Tres meses habían pasado desde que Cavendish recibió el balazo. Tres largos meses para Bartolomeo, que había perdido el contacto con él por cuestiones más importantes. Pese a ello, el no tenerlo cerca le estaba afectando más de la cuenta. Era pleno invierno en Salisbury, pero él se despertaba todas las mañanas sudando y acalorado. Y el peli-verde ya tenía más que asumido que se estaba volviendo _loco_.

El inglés se despertó a mitad de noche, sofocado, y fue al cuarto de baño a refrescarse un poco. El ser comodoro tenía sus ventajas, como vivir en una casa decente con agua fresca todos los días prevista por el servicio doméstico.

Con la cara húmeda, y desnudo como había llegado a este mundo, se miró en el pequeño espejo de bronce. Tenía los ojos rojos, el pelo demasiado revuelto y largo, y las patillas desastrosas. Pronto debería ir al barbero. Se quedó estático mirando su reflejo, como si fuese un hombre desconocido para él.

–James Bartolomeo McConnicall –comenzó a hablar consigo mismo–. 31 años. Natural de Salisbury. Soltero. Sin hijos. Comodoro de la Royal Navy.

– _Comodoro_.

Bartolomeo se giró de inmediato, con los ojos inyectados en sangre. Esa voz. Esa _maldita_ voz. Pero allí no había nadie. La oscuridad y él. Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo, hacía demasiado frío como para andar desnudo por la casa. Regresó a la cama y se tapó hasta arriba con las mantas.

Una conocida fragancia a rosas frescas le inundó la nariz y, sin pensarlo dos veces, clavó las uñas en el cojín y se lo llevó a la cara para embriagarse con el perfume. Ese _maldito_ perfume. Un gruñido extraño se escapó de sus labios. ¿Por qué le tenía que pasar esto a él?

– _Comodoro_.

El peli-verde ni se molestó en abrir los ojos, sabía que era su mente jugándole una mala pasada. Pero… Pero… Joder, hacía mucho que no se veían. Podía estar ahí. Con él.

– _¿Para qué?_

Para hablar. Para compartir su espacio. Para ver otra ve esos ojos tan bonitos. Para ver qué traje estrafalario llevaba en invierno. Para medir esas piernas kilométricas. Para besarle.

– _¿Quiere besarme, comodoro?_

Sí. Quería comerle a besos. Quería callar sus sarcásticos comentarios de una vez por todas. Y quería que fuese correspondido. Quería hacerle suspirar. Jadear. Gemir.

– _¿Quiere oírme gemir, comodoro?_

Con todas sus fuerzas. Borrarle esa expresión altiva, egocéntrica, del rostro y cambiarla por otra mucho más… Bartolomeo mordió la almohada y deslizó su mano derecha hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

– _¿Va a masturbarse pensando en mí, comodoro?_

Hasta que lograse sacárselo de la cabeza. Y luego sería Cavendish quien pensaría en él.

– _Ya lo hago, comodoro. Me toco pensando en usted_.

Ojalá.


	8. La invitación

Cavendish se desperezó como un gato sobre la cama. Se enredó con las almohadas y cojines de seda y terciopelo, carísimos pero bellos como él. Daba igual el coste, necesitaba tener lo mejor para sí mismo. El brillante sol mañanero le dio los buenos días y el rubio sonrió. Si había sol, el día de invierno se pasaría mejor.

París se congelaba en enero, y al contramaestre no le gustaba mucho el frío. Es por eso que, con una campanita que tenía en su mesilla de noche, hizo llamar al servicio para que calentasen la casa y le preparasen el desayuno. Mientras, Cavendish cubrió su desnudo cuerpo con un batín traído de la antigua Persia, hecho de las mejores sedas, y se sentó en el escritorio.

Con una hoja en blanco frente a sus ojos, comenzó a escribir:

> _Querido comodoro,_
> 
> _Largo es el tiempo que ha transcurrido desde la última vez que nuestras personas se encontraron. Recuerdo estar todavía convaleciente, y su sola presencia ayudó a sanar la herida. No miento si digo que causa embrujo sobre mi ser._
> 
> _Me alegra comunicarle, al respecto, que mi pierna está completamente recuperada. La muevo con total libertad y sin sentir molestia alguna. Una lástima que la marca permanecerá conmigo hasta mi último suspiro en este mundo, mas pienso que una herida de batalla es un premio para alguien como nosotros._
> 
> _Se preguntará por qué escribo estas líneas, y se trata de un motivo tan mundano que siento un poco de vergüenza incluso al plasmarlo con tinta. El mes venidero tendrán lugar los Carnavales en París, y se llenaría mi pecho de gozo si usted pudiera asistir. Podría hospedarse en mi palacete, es amplio y tiene espacio suficiente para varios invitados –por si quiere presentarse con alguien más. Serán bienvenidos siempre que así lo deseen._
> 
> _Sería una pena que alguien como usted no conozca las celebraciones de las carnestolendas en una urbe como París, esplendorosa hasta en el más ínfimo recoveco. Soy conocedor de que, cuando lea estas líneas, su primera opción será la negación. Sin embargo, le ruego que reconsidere su decisión._
> 
> _Se despide a su disposición siempre, Cavendish Guillaume de la Croix._

El rubio sintió un escalofrío cuando releyó el documento. La seda era muy bonita, pero era inútil en invierno. Un toque de nudillos sobre la puerta de su alcoba le indicó que sus peticiones habían sido cumplidas. Dejó la carta sobre el escritorio para que la tinta se secase y bajó a desayunar con una sonrisa. La espera iba a ser eterna, pero merecía la pena.

Todo fuera por ese maldito comodoro que no conseguía sacarse de la cabeza.


	9. Mascarada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always wanted to be in some historical dance party like this.

Bartolomeo observó por quincuagésima vez su copa de licor. No se comercializaba tal bebida en su isla, demasiado dulce para su gusto. Pero bebió igualmente. Se sentía como un pez fuera del agua, y sólo podría soportar aquella noche con alcohol.

El palacete en el que se encontraba estaba abarrotado. Era la residencia de un noble de segunda de París, pero la fiesta era de lo más ostentosa para su rango. Una orquesta de veinticinco músicos amenizaba la velada, mucha comida y bebida, y los invitados reían, bailaban y disfrutaban de un agradable baile de máscaras.

Y en el centro de todo, él. El comodoro suspiró y volvió a beber. Sin quererlo, su vista se desviaba hasta donde estaba el contralmirante francés, bailando grácilmente con cualquier señorita que se le pusiera por delante. Era un galán con las mujeres, todas querían bailar –y puede que algo más– con él.

Cuando acabó la canción, hizo una reverencia besando la mano de la dama y abandonó la pista para dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba el comodoro, pegado a una pared de la sala. Se cuadró instintivamente cuando le vio acercarse.

–Debería bailar y divertirse un poco, _comodoro_ –murmuró con una sonrisa bajo su máscara de porcelana blanca–. Si no dice que es inglés, cualquier dama estaría más que complacida de bailar con usted.

–Hace mucho tiempo que no bailo –gruñó el peli-verde.

–¿Y se ha olvidado? –el otro se rio levemente de forma pícara–. Puedo enseñarle, si me _deja_ –y se acercó un poco más para susurrarle–. Seré la mujer, si eso es lo que le incomoda.

El inglés se sonrojó levemente, y dio gracias a Dios por llevar máscara. La esencia de Cavendish, tan reconocible, le embriagaba y le mareaba. Había soñado demasiadas veces con ese aroma. Había soñado demasiadas veces con él.

–No digas estupideces –tosió, acabándose la copa y desviando la mirada.

La risa del rubio aumentó y le taladró los oídos. Sus orbes azules, a través de la máscara, se le clavaban como flechas ardiendo. Apoyó la mano contra la pared, sacando la cadera hacia fuera mientras jugueteaba con su largo cabello dorado.

–Sólo se lo recuerdo… En estas fechas, _todo_ está permitido…

–¿Estás jugando conmigo? –preguntó, enfadado. El rubio estaba agotando la poca paciencia que tenía. Que soñase con él no significaba darle carta blanca para que se burlase de su persona.

Cavendish suspiró profundamente y se acercó más a Bartolomeo, hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Llevaba unas botas altísimas de tacón, y le sacaba medio palmo de diferencia. Las narices puntiagudas de las máscaras se chocaron, y el francés sonrió de forma ladina. Ese comodoro inglés tenía agallas por no apartarse.

–No me concedería ese deseo, ¿verdad? Quizá luego podría devolverle el _favor_ …

El ronroneo de Cavendish era música celestial para sus oídos, pero no era el momento ni el lugar para insinuarse de tal manera. Porque se estaba insinuando, ¿no? Pese al alboroto de la fiesta, Bartolomeo no pudo resistirse a continuar con el juego:

–¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo?

– _Oh_ … Seguro que se nos ocurre algo… –tan digno como siempre, ladeó la cabeza y dejó un frugal beso en la mejilla del comodoro, muy cerca de la comisura de la boca.

Cavendish volvió a la pista de baile, altivo y victorioso, mientras Bartolomeo le miraba con un nudo en la garganta. Sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, pero tenía muchas ganas de quemarse.


	10. Tortura

Bartolomeo bostezó, dándose media vuelta sobre el colchón y enterrando la cara en las almohadas. Llevaban una semana de fiestas y bailes sin parar, y su cuerpo empezaba a resentirse. Ya no tenía el aguante de antes, además de que ese tipo de celebraciones no iban mucho con él.

Tenía el estómago revuelto por la acumulación de alcohol en su cuerpo. A los franceses les gustaba beber licores extraños esos días, y él nunca había sido muy partidario del azúcar en general –mucho menos en la bebida.

Por lo menos, la cama en la que yacía era cómoda. _Demasiado_. Podría quedarse dormido una mañana y no despertarse hasta el día siguiente. La alcoba también era espaciosa, bien equipada con chimenea propia, un aseo y un enorme ventanal con unas espléndidas vistas de París. Pero todo ello era muy ostentoso para el gusto de Bartolomeo, acostumbrado a la estética más sobria.

No sabía qué hora era, no tenía ganas de abrir el ojo y mirar el enorme reloj de pie que había en una esquina, pero sabía que ya pasaría del mediodía. Le daba absolutamente igual, por una vez en su vida iba a ser egoísta y quedarse en la cama hasta que le diera la gana como un malcriado. Después de todo, su cuerpo estaba débil por la juerga, y su cabeza era un lío.

El ruido de la manivela de la puerta le puso en alerta, pero siguió sin moverse. Seguramente sería alguna criada que iba a ver si se había despertado ya. Para su sorpresa, se equivocaba. Sigilosamente, el dueño del palacete se coló en la alcoba y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Iba descalzo, dedujo el comodoro por el ruido de sus pisadas.

Cavendish se aproximó a la cama lentamente, sin apartar el ojo del peli-verde. No quería despertarle, sería muy difícil explicar qué hacía allí. Con sumo cuidado, se sentó en el borde de la cama y permaneció en silencio unos segundos. Inconscientemente, Bartolomeo se había tensado, pero hacía lo imposible por relajarse y aparentar estar dormido.

–Se está haciendo tarde para la sorpresa que tenía para hoy –comenzó casi en un susurro–, pero sería un pecado interrumpir su sueño. Ya iremos a pasear mañana…

Bartolomeo emitió un suspiro profundo, como si se hubiese percatado de que había alguien más con él, pero abrazó con más fuerza la almohada y siguió con los ojos cerrados. Cavendish contuvo la respiración y, cuando creyó conveniente, se relajó. Su temblorosa mano se acercó y acarició con suma delicadeza el cabello verde del comodoro, ahora hecho una maraña de pelos.

Sintió como el vello se le erizaba, las caricias del rubio eran delicadas y precisas, cariñosas. Se notaba que no quería molestarle, a veces no sentía sus dedos, pero sabía que estaban ahí. En su mente empezaron a formarse imágenes que aceleraban su pulso. Estaba jodido.

–Esto es una _tortura_ , ¿lo sabe, comodoro? –suspiró el contralmirante, apartando la mano y devolviéndola a su regazo–. A este paso, enfermaré por su culpa.

¿Por su culpa? ¿¡Por su culpa!? Bartolomeo estuvo a punto de perder la compostura y asaltar al rubio con gritos e improperios. ¡Él no había hecho nada! Era Cavendish quien le torturaba con sus miradas sugerentes, su voz aterciopelada y sus comentarios con doble sentido. Se ofuscó, él también podía jugar a esto.

El peli-verde se revolvió sobre la cama, rodando hasta quedar bocarriba. Con las manos descansando sobre la almohada, estiró la espalda todo lo que pudo sin que se notase que estaba despierto e hinchó el pecho, que había dejado al descubierto al moverse. Tenía una cicatriz en mitad del pectoral derecho, una herida que casi le cuesta la vida, pero le daba un aspecto más rudo y casi era igual que un pirata.

Cavendish se mordió el labio inferior, tragando saliva. Dios le estaba castigando, tentándole con este hombre, y sabía que acabaría loco. No mentía cuando lo había dicho, enfermaría de amor por él. Se aproximó un poco más para guardar en su memoria cada centímetro de piel y músculo del peli-verde, no iba a tener una oportunidad así otra vez.

–Si le _beso_ ahora, comodoro, ¿cree que iré al Infierno? –se notaba la tristeza en su voz, la tristeza de alguien que desea algo inalcanzable.

“Hazlo. Vas a ir de todas formas”, pensó el comodoro.


	11. Julio César, el romano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the comparison, I have a History degree haha.

–Camina erguido, maldita sea… –Bartolomeo chasqueó la lengua mientras sostenía a Cavendish, agarrándolo por la cintura. El rubio había pasado un brazo por los hombros del peli-verde, pero aun así iba dando tumbos–. No puedes beber tanto, pareces un trapo.

El francés soltó una carcajada estrepitosa, que en medio de la noche sonaba como una hiena. Casi se tropieza con los adoquines del suelo, pero el comodoro lo tenía bien agarrado. Caminaron hasta la entrada de la vivienda en la que esa noche se celebraba el baile de máscaras, y se montaron en un carruaje, tirado por dos caballos, que los llevaría hasta la puerta de casa –cortesía del anfitrión de la fiesta.

Era noche cerrada y corría un viento helador, pero a Cavendish parecía no importarle. Tardó una eternidad en subir al coche, quitándose el abrigo y la casaca por el camino, lo que hizo exasperar al comodoro. No soportaba lidiar con borrachos. Al final, le empujó con fuerza y consiguió subirlo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí e indicando al cochero que iniciara la ruta.

Cavendish intentó recostarse en el asiento, quitándose los zapatos de forma torpe. Casi se cae al suelo cuando el carruaje cogió velocidad. Bartolomeo, que estaba sentado enfrente, se resignó y se colocó a su lado para que, por lo menos, el rubio permaneciese en el sitio.

–No me mires así… –murmuró el contralmirante, tapándose la cara contra el asiento y arruinándose el laborioso maquillaje que llevaba–. _Duele_.

–¿Y cómo quieres que te mire? –Bartolomeo estaba algo molesto con él. Excusarse en que era Carnaval no servía para beber como un cosaco y hacer el ridículo delante de la aristocracia francesa. No se le pasó por alto que ahora lo tuteaba, seguramente por el alcohol–. A veces eres peor que un crío.

Cavendish se resbaló hasta tumbarse en el asiento de malas maneras, doblando las rodillas y pasando las piernas por encima de Bartolomeo. Las tenía demasiado largas como para que cupiera entero. El peli-verde le miró por el rabillo del ojo. Tenía la cara envuelta en una maraña de cabellos rubios desordenados, purpurina y polvos blanqueadores. Su expresión era extraña, como si estuviese debatiendo internamente consigo mismo.

–Como miras al mar… –contestó al fin, con la boca pequeña.

Movió las piernas y Bartolomeo las observó. Le resultaba increíble que tuviera las piernas más largas que había visto jamás ahí, encima de él, tentándole con esos _culottes_ bien ajustados que dejaban muy poco a la imaginación. No quería aprovecharse de la ebriedad de su compañero, pero acarició la extremidad subiendo por la rodilla hasta quedarse a mitad de muslo.

–No te pareces en nada al mar –razonó el comodoro con voz queda. Echó un vistazo por la ventanilla, aún tenían mucho camino que recorrer.

–Es verdad…

Se produjo un silencio incómodo, Bartolomeo esperando que Cavendish terminase la frase, y Cavendish luchando por no vomitar ahí mismo. El trote de los caballos le estaba revolviendo el estómago. Pero hasta en las peores situaciones, un galán era un galán.

–Siempre he pensado que soy más como Julio César… –dijo, removiéndose en su asiento como un gato. Parecía una muñeca rota, pero aun así estaba hermoso.

–¿Julio César? –el peli-verde alzó una ceja, no entendía el giro de guion. Estiró la mano para acariciar un poquito más–. ¿El romano?

–Sí. Porque era el hombre de todas las mujeres –se apartó los tirabuzones de la cara para clavar los ojos en Bartolomeo, intentando aparentar seriedad–, y la mujer de todos los hombres.


	12. La biblioteca

Bartolomeo dio un sorbo a su té, despreocupado, mientras leía un interesante libro que había encontrado en la biblioteca privada de Cavendish. Este seguía en la cama, y por las horas que eran –media tarde–, no sabía si saldría de su alcoba.

La biblioteca era el lugar que más le gustaba de todo el palacete. Era amplia, toda ella revestida de maderas oscuras que la hacían ver muy señorial. Estanterías hasta el techo, con libros inaccesibles y curiosidades varias, como jarrones de porcelana o flores disecadas. Varios escritorios y sillones cómodos, además de una chimenea, completaban la estancia.

Olía a incienso, un aroma que invitaba a relajarse. Y eso estaba haciendo Bartolomeo después de unos días muy movidos. Últimamente, la templanza que solía tener al abordar al rubio, se estaba agotando como un trozo de madera al fuego. Porque le estaba provocando a rabiar. Estaba jugando con él, y estaba ganando.

Y el viaje en carruaje hasta el palacete, después de abandonar el baile de ayer porque Cavendish estaba demasiado ebrio como para tenerse en pie, había sido la gota que colma el vaso. Cuando se comparó con Julio César, de verdad que Bartolomeo se le hubiera lanzado al cuello. Pero estaba muy borracho, no podía aprovecharse así de la situación.

La lectura quedó en un segundo plano cuando la cabeza se le llenó de pensamientos fuera de lugar. Todos los días se reprendía por haber aceptado la invitación de visitar París, pero… Una parte de él le susurraba que lo tenía muy fácil. Sólo tenía que colarse en la alcoba de Cavendish una noche y…

Casi se le cae el libro de las manos cuando la puerta de la estancia se abrió de golpe. Se sobresaltó del sillón y se dio cuenta que era el rubio quien entraba. Como por arte de magia, le había mentado y había aparecido.

Iba vestido, pero encima llevaba ese batín que utilizaba en casa, y unas babuchas para no andar descalzo. Tenía expresión cansada, el cabello atado con un lazo de malas maneras, aún con algo de maquillaje en el rostro. Se sentó en el sillón próximo al de Bartolomeo como si le hubiesen pegado un tiro. El peli-verde sonrió para sus adentros, era gracioso verle de esa guisa.

–Pensaba que no ibas a aparecer, bella durmiente –se mofó el inglés, bebiendo lo poco que quedaba de té en su taza. Cerró el libro porque sabía que, con Cavendish en la misma habitación, sería imposible leer nada.

–Creía morir en la cama –exageró el francés, sobándose el puente de la nariz–. No recuerdo gran parte de la noche, creo que ese licor que nos dieron estaba adulterado.

–Casi te bates en duelo con un hombre porque te había empujado al bailar –comenzó el comodoro, para hacer más tortuosa la resaca del otro.

–Ugh… Qué vergüenza…

–¿Tampoco recuerdas el viaje en carruaje? Estuviste a punto de caerte al subir –siguió, estaba disfrutando de lo lindo regodeándose en las desgracias del rubio.

–Sé… Sé que hablamos, pero no recuerdo sobre qué… –Cavendish se frotó los ojos, llevándose un poco de maquillaje en las yemas–. ¿Era importante?

El rictus de Bartolomeo se tensó. ¿Era importante? Él creía que sí, creía que Cavendish le había hecho un ofrecimiento velado, pero no le podía decir algo como eso. Además, tampoco estaba seguro del todo de que eso fuera cierto. A fin de cuentas, iba borracho como una cuba. Un sentimiento de amargor le subió por la garganta, haciendo que se enfadara con él. Si no hubiese bebido tanto, las cosas serían más fáciles.

–Tonterías.

Cavendish suspiró y no contestó. Sabía que Bartolomeo estaba mintiendo.


	13. Ajedrez

La criada hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza y cerró el portón de casa. Traía una carta en sus manos. La colocó en una bandeja de plata y, junto al abrecartas, la llevó a la biblioteca. Allí estaban Bartolomeo y Cavendish jugando una partida de ajedrez, bastante igualados.

–Un mensajero trajo esto para usted, señor –susurró la mujer al comodoro, algo preocupada por haber interrumpido la partida.

Bartolomeo agarró el envoltorio y lo abrió, no sin antes fijarse en el sello real. La criada se retiró a sus labores al tiempo que el peli-verde comenzaba a leer en silencio. Sus labios se tensaron hacia abajo, señal de que estaba leyendo algo importante. El rubio le miraba con ojos sibilinos, intentando descifrar lo que decía el papel por las expresiones de su compañero.

–Hm –gruñó Bartolomeo cuando hubo acabado, guardando otra vez la carta en el sobre. Era correspondencia privada inglesa y Cavendish no dejaba de ser francés–. Qué raro.

–¿Sucede algo? –preguntó el rubio por cortesía.

–Al parecer, por todo el servicio prestado durante años a la Royal Navy, han decidido alargar mi estancia aquí –comentó con dudas, como si no acabase de creérselo–. Puedo regresar en primavera.

–¡E-Eso es fantástico! –exclamó el francés, demasiado emocionado para el gusto del otro–. Podremos celebrar _Mardi Gras_.

–Pero es inusual –le cortó, hablando consigo mismo. No quería oír sobe más fiestas–. Arguyen mi permiso a que las fronteras están tranquilas. Y sabes tan bien como yo que el mar nunca está en calma.

–¿Insinúa que hay un motivo oculto? –preguntó con voz aterciopelada para calmar los ánimos, la partida de ajedrez ya olvidada.

–Por supuesto que no –el comodoro se ofendió–. Si hubiese algún problema, ya me lo habrían comunicado. La Royal Navy no se anda con medias tintas.

–Si es así, no veo por qué se molesta –respondió el contralmirante con una tierna sonrisa–. ¿O cree que van a relegarlo del cargo?

Bartolomeo no contestó, y Cavendish supo que había dado en el clavo. Soltó una carcajada jugando con un tirabuzón de su cabello. Disfrutaba ver al otro debatirse consigo mismo. Se mordió el labio inferior bajo la atenta mirada del peli-verde, que arqueó una ceja sin querer.

–Eso no va a pasar –continuó el rubio, con su característico tono de voz–. Aún es joven, y es más que evidente que realiza un trabajo excepcional a la Corona inglesa y su Armada. Si no fuese así, nuestra _alianza_ nunca se hubiese llevado a término, ¿me equivoco…?

Bartolomeo le miró con ojo clínico, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaban levemente. Cavendish entrecerró los ojos, sonriendo. Jaque mate.


	14. Bacanal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A crossover between One Piece and Greek-Latin mythology would be perfect *_*

Una semana podía parecer mucho tiempo, pero no lo era. Una semana había tardado Cavendish en organizar una fiesta de disfraces para celebrar que Bartolomeo se quedaba hasta que –de momento– acabase el mes. Como él no tenía un gran salón en su palacete, decidió hacer una fiesta más privada, sólo para sus amigos más cercanos –que resultaron ser 50.

Después de mucho insistir, Cavendish había conseguido que Bartolomeo vistiese el uniforme de gala de la Royal Navy. El hecho de que comparase el uniforme con un disfraz había ofendido tremendamente al peli-verde, pero prefería llevarlo puesto a ir vestido como iba el rubio. Iba… Se había inspirado en las antiguas bacanales romanas, y en el sumun de su egocentrismo, había decidido vestirse del dios Baco.

 _Y estaba increíble_.

Con una camisa blanca con infinidad de chorreras colgantes, la llevaba abierta, mostrando en todo su esplendor su pecho definido. Era cierto que Cavendish tenía una figura esbelta, era alto y delgado, pero Bartolomeo sabía que todo en él era puro músculo. Quizá no fuese tan fuerte como él, pero había oído que era muy bueno con la espada, y no lo podía en duda. También vestía unos _culottes_ blancos con brocados dorados, sus babuchas de estar por casa, un cinturón y una corona de flores que, Bartolomeo tenía que reconocer, le quedaba como un guante.

Conforme avanzaba la noche y corría el vino, el peli-verde se dio cuenta del magnetismo que tenía el anfitrión. Estaba en su salsa, rodeado de gente bien vestida como él, riendo y bailando, coqueteando con hombres y mujeres sin tener que aparentar. Era libre. El hecho de ser una fiesta privada, con menos gente y en un ambiente más íntimo, había hecho que Bartolomeo también se fuera relajando.

En un momento dado, el comodoro decidió guardar la espada que llevaba para no causar algún altercado –nunca se sabía con vino de por medio. Cuando iba a entrar en su alcoba, Cavendish apareció por el pasillo.

–¿Ya te retiras? –había asombro y algo de molestia en su voz, aproximándose al peli-verde con una copa en la mano.

–Sólo voy a guardar la espada, es un poco incómodo ir con ella toda la noche –comentó, permaneciendo en el sitio y esperando al otro.

–Oh…

Bartolomeo entró en su alcoba y dejó la espada a buen recaudo, era un arma espléndida. Cuando salió, Cavendish le estaba esperando apoyado en la pared. Pensativo, miraba su copa de vino como si fuese ambrosía –y en parte, lo era.

–¿Qué turba la alocada mente de un dios tan poderoso como Baco? –le picó el otro–. Se está celebrando una auténtica bacanal en su honor.

–Hasta alguien tan altivo y seguro como Baco puede sentir miedo en determinadas situaciones –susurró el rubio, y Bartolomeo no sabía si hablaba del dios o de él mismo.

–¿Cómo cuáles? –continuó el peli-verde, apoyándose también en la pared con un hombro para mirarle de frente.

–Sobre todo… Tiene miedo al rechazo –dijo al fin, alzando la vista y clavando las pupilas en las de su interlocutor.

–¿Quién osaría rechazar al dios Baco? –preguntó, en cierta manera, coqueto. Estando los dos solos en el pasillo, iluminados únicamente por las velas que colgaban de los candelabros, Bartolomeo se encontraba realmente cómodo.

–Un descerebrado –se mordió el labio inferior sin apartar la mirada.

–Pero Baco tiene muchas cualidades… Seguro que puede encandilarlo –comentó con una media sonrisa. El peli-verde se sentía poderoso llevando la voz cantante de la conversación.

–Cuando bebe, Baco hace muchas tonterías –murmuró, con un doble sentido muy claro.

Sin cortarse, Bartolomeo agarró la copa de vino de Cavendish y se la terminó de un trago, bajo la atenta mirada del rubio.

–Y ahora, ¿qué? Ya no hay vino –la sonrisa del comodoro se amplió.

–Bésame –suspiró el rubio.

–¿Quién lo ordena, Cavendish o Baco?


	15. El primer beso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Kiss.

Sin cortarse, Bartolomeo agarró la copa de vino de Cavendish y se la terminó de un trago, bajo la atenta mirada del rubio.

–Y ahora, ¿qué? Ya no hay vino –la sonrisa del comodoro se amplió.

–Bésame –suspiró el rubio.

–¿Quién lo ordena, Cavendish o Baco?

Bartolomeo le miró intensamente, de la misma manera que lo hacía Cavendish. Estaba esperando una respuesta, pero parecía que no la obtendría. Se acercó hasta él, como una serpiente que se desliza hasta un ratoncillo asustado. Pero Cavendish no era ningún roedor tembloroso, pues era más letal que una víbora.

Su perfume florar embriagó al peli-verde, acrecentado por la corona de flores que llevaba. El rubio no se movió, pero seguía atentamente los pasos del otro. Sintió como sus narices se rozaban levemente y suspiró, ansioso por lo que iba a pasar. Lo había esperado mucho tiempo, prácticamente desde que se conocieron. Aquel comodoro le había sacado de sus casillas desde el minuto uno.

Aquel suspiro fue todo lo que necesitó Bartolomeo para obedecer. Apoyándose contra la pared y encerrando a Cavendish contra su cuerpo, le besó. Ninguno de los dos cerró los ojos, sin dejar de mirarse. El beso fue suave, labio contra labio, sin forzar demasiado. Cavendish no quería abrumarle con sus ganas, y Bartolomeo disfrutaba viéndole tan demandante –por todas las veces que le había incitado.

Era la primera vez que besaba a un hombre, pero Cavendish no era _cualquiera_.

–Deberíamos volver a la fiesta –susurró el peli-verde al terminar el beso, aún muy próximo al rostro del rubio–. No puede celebrarse una bacanal sin Baco.

–Baco está ocupado ahora mismo, la fiesta puede esperar –contestó rápidamente. Bartolomeo sonrió, pero no supo qué responder, así que Cavendish siguió hablando–. Nunca has estado con un hombre, ¿verdad?

Las miradas del rubio eran matadoras. Bartolomeo se percató de lo realmente hermosos que eran sus ojos, azules y brillantes como el mismísimo océano. ¿Podría ahogarse en ellos también? Seguramente, Cavendish era todo un conquistador.

Después de otro silencio sepulcral, el peli-verde negó con la cabeza.

–Duerme conmigo esta noche y haré que olvides a todas las mujeres con las que has estado –estiró el cuello y le besó tímidamente–. Por favor, _comodoro_.

Cavendish no tuvo que pedirlo dos veces.


	16. Infierno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Nasty things.

Bartolomeo admiraba en silencio la obra de arte que tenía delante de sus ojos. No estaba preparado, y desde luego que no se lo merecía. El último invitado apenas se había marchado veinte minutos antes, y ya estaba encerrado en la alcoba de Cavendish. El crepitar de las llamas en la chimenea se escuchaba de fondo, a punto de apagarse. La única iluminación –además del fuego– eran dos candelabros en las mesillas de noche.

Los almendrados ojos del comodoro se paseaban por el cuerpo níveo del contralmirante, recostado sobre la cama y completamente desnudo a excepción de la corona de laureles. La luz jugaba a su favor, matizando el maquillaje que llevaba y haciendo su rostro aún más apetecible. Bartolomeo tragó saliva y descendió para besarle.

Él estaba sentado sobre la colcha, aún vestido –si bien la chaqueta la llevaba desabrochada. Un suave jadeo se escapó de los labios del rubio y le hizo estremecer. Sabía que Cavendish era atractivo, erótico, sensual… Pero nunca hubiese imaginado que _tanto_. Estaba siendo torturado en el Infierno y él ni siquiera sabía cuándo había entrado.

Las curiosas manos del francés volaron hasta el cuello del inglés, tirando de la chaqueta militar para quitársela. El peli-verde acabó el trabajo, abandonando la prenda en el frío suelo. Nunca hubiese despreciado así su uniforme de gala, pero tenía todos los sentidos puestos en el rubio.

–No tenemos por qué acostarnos, si así se encuentra más cómodo –murmuró Cavendish, rompiendo el dulce beso. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a usar la lengua–. Es su primera vez, después de todo.

Bartolomeo meditó las palabras y asintió levemente, agradeciendo la comprensión de su acompañante. Tampoco estaba seguro de querer llegar hasta el final, el sexo entre hombres era un terreno totalmente desconocido para él. Pero Cavendish parecía entender, y estaba siendo muy paciente.

–¿Qué disfruta haciendo cuando yace con una dama? –preguntó el rubio, acariciando los brazos de Bartolomeo por encima de la camisa.

–Me gusta besarla, acariciarla… –la respuesta era muy vaga, pero su corazón empezaba a retumbar en su sien y no podía pensar con claridad.

–Haga eso conmigo –susurró el otro, devorándole con la mirada–. No tengo pechos, y mi cadera es más rígida, pero haré todo lo posible para que se sienta bien…

El peli-verde volvió a asentir, posando una de sus manos sobre el muslo del joven. Éste pareció estremecerse levemente, guiando el mentón del inglés para besarse de nuevo. Alentado por el beso, Bartolomeo ascendió por la pierna del rubio hasta alcanzar su cintura, estrecha como la de una mujer.

La mano de libre de Cavendish descendió hasta su entrepierna, comenzando a masturbarse lentamente. El comodoro estaba siendo extremadamente lento, y en cierto modo hasta le gustaba ver la incertidumbre reflejada en sus ojos, pero su cuerpo estaba falto de amor. Y aquel estúpido inglés le encendía como nadie.

Sin embargo, cuando Bartolomeo se percató de lo que estaba haciendo su acompañante, paró en seco. Todo su cuerpo se tensó, y Cavendish percibió la dureza en el rictus de su rostro. Dejó de tocarse para acariciar, con ambas manos, la nuca del comodoro y obligar a que sus miradas se cruzasen.

–No tiene que preocuparse por eso, _comodoro_ –el nombrado sintió un escalofrío que fue directo a su entrepierna, parcialmente erecta–. Céntrese en esta parte –el rubio volteó su cuerpo sobre la cama, quedando de medio lado y exponiendo su trasero–. En el cajón de la mesilla hay un pequeño joyero de madera. Si es tan amable…

Bartolomeo asintió torpemente y buscó el objeto. Se trataba de una caja rectangular de madera policromada, con un bonito dragón chino en la tapa. El peli-verde la abrió con curiosidad, descubriendo un frasco de cristal con un líquido espeso similar al aceite, y un falo de madera lacada de un realismo increíble.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Cavendish se adelantó y vertió un poco de líquido en sus falanges. Después volvió a recostarse, introduciéndose dos dedos para asombro del comodoro. Inconscientemente, abandonó la caja sobre la colcha y agarró una de las nalgas del rubio, abriéndola y deleitándose con la imagen.

–¿Le gusta lo que ve, _comodoro_?

Bartolomeo tragó con dificultad, no estaba seguro de cómo contestar a esa pregunta.


	17. Fútbol y tortitas

Bartolomeo alzó una ceja con escepticismo ante la absurda explicación de Cavendish. El Carnaval acababa el martes, antes del Miércoles de Ceniza. También era cierto que ambos llevaban celebrando Carnavales durante casi un mes entero–esos lujuriosos franceses.

–¿Cómo se celebra _Mardi Gras_ en su tierra, comodoro? –se interesó el rubio, cansado de discutir con él sobre el poco respeto de los franceses para con las tradiciones religiosas.

–Jugamos a fútbol. _Mob football_ –apuntó el peli-verde con exactitud. La cara de Cavendish fue todo un poema, consiguiendo una carcajada por parte del comodoro–. Es entretenido, aunque acabas bastante dolorido.

–Sólo los ingleses podían acabar la mejor fiesta del año practicando deporte como brutos –el rubio se burló, jugando con los tirabuzones de su cabello.

–También comemos… ¿Tortitas? No sé si aquí las conocéis –Bartolomeo se encogió de hombros, obviando el comentario anterior. A él le gustaba jugar a fútbol.

–¿Sabe preparar tortitas, comodoro? –eso sí que había despertado la atención del francés, y más cuando el otro asintió–. ¿Haría algún día antes de marcharse?

–Es una comida contundente. ¿Puedes saltarte la dieta? –esta vez fue Bartolomeo quien se burló del francés, sacándole un gracioso mohín.

Ambos estaban disfrutando de una agradable tarde en la biblioteca. El frío les había abandonado por unos días, y los rayos de sol y el calor se colaban por los ventanales abiertos del pequeño palacete de Cavendish. Una lástima que no tuviera jardín para deleitarse con la temperatura al aire libre.

Decidido a vengarse, Cavendish abandonó el sillón en el que descansaba y se encaminó hacia Bartolomeo, sentándose sobre sus rodillas con las piernas cruzadas. Sonrió cuando el hombre se tensó levemente, aún sin acostumbrarse a las repentinas muestras de afecto del rubio.

–Creo que en estos días ha quedado demostrado lo capaz que soy de _engullir_ un buen pedazo de carne, _comodoro_ –Cavendish le tentó con la mirada, acercando su rostro al del peli-verde.

–Debería lavarte la boca con jabón –Bartolomeo le reprendió, tímidamente sonrojado, aguantando la intensa mirada mientras paseaba sus manos por los tersos muslos del francés–. Sólo escupes obscenidades.

–No veo que le moleste –el rubio rodeó la nuca del peli-verde con sus largos dedos, aproximando tanto su rostro que Bartolomeo podía escuchar el ruido que hacían sus pestañas al parpadear. Sus largas y rizadas pestañas–. Al contrario…

El comodoro, no queriendo perder ante sus provocaciones, desabrochó con maestría los dos primeros botones de la camisa de Cavendish y, exponiendo su cuello de cisne, comenzó a besar la aterciopelada piel. Cavendish cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente, hundiendo sus falanges en la maraña de cabello verde. El inglés sonrió para sus adentros cuando sintió cómo se derretía entre sus brazos.

–A mí también me gusta la carne –murmuró mientras hincaba los colmillos en el cuello ajeno.

– _Comodoro_ , devóreme hasta hartarse.


	18. Please, comodoro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sex.

Cavendish arqueó la espalda con gracia, y las pupilas de Bartolomeo se dilataron de una forma tan exagerada que parecía un gato. Los perfectos tirabuzones caían en cascada, algo deshechos, mientras el flequillo se pegaba a su frente por el sudor. Los polvos de plomo apenas ocultaban el rubor de sus mejillas, casi tan sonrosadas como el carmín de sus labios.

Bartolomeo movió los dedos y consiguió que el rubio le dedicase una deliciosa mirada con esos enormes ojos azules, más vivos que nunca y llenos de placer. Enmarcados en maquillaje, parecían aún más grandes y hermosos. El peli-verde no se cansaría nunca de admirar la belleza andrógina del joven.

Cavendish movía las caderas lentamente, sentado encima de Bartolomeo, sosteniendo de forma torpe ambos miembros y jugando con la fricción. El chapoteo del líquido aceitoso en su interior acompañaba los sensuales gemidos que salían de su boca. El peli-verde entrecerró los ojos, era lo más erótico que había visto nunca.

– _Comodoro_ … –el francés le llamó con su voz aterciopelada y una gota de sudor frío discurrió por la nuca de este–. _Please_ , _comodoro_ … _Please_ …

El nombrado jadeó inconscientemente, incapaz de resistirse cuando escuchaba a Cavendish hablar en inglés. Con toda su fuerza de voluntad, sacó sus dedos del interior del rubio y lo posicionó contra la cama, alzando sus caderas y exponiendo su trasero. Bartolomeo se detuvo un momento para observar la perfecta redondez de las nalgas que tenía delante, quizá en esa postura sí fuera capaz de hacerlo.

No era la primera vez que intentaba llegar hasta el final con Cavendish, pero aún estaba acostumbrándose al sexo entre hombres y su mente le jugaba malas pasadas. Le costaba asimilar que estaba con un hombre, y ver un pene que no fuese el suyo le producía sentimientos encontrados. Con Cavendish a cuatro patas, igual no tenía ese problema.

–Gira la cabeza… –le ordenó con la voz entrecortada, algo nervioso por lo que iba a suceder a continuación–. Quiero verte.

Cavendish obedeció y le regaló una lujuriosa mirada por encima del hombro, encendiendo al comodoro hasta límites desconocidos. El peli-verde le abrió las nalgas y le penetró lentamente, sin dejar de hacer contacto visual con el rubio en ningún momento. Apretó la tersa piel y subió las manos hasta las caderas, empezando a moverse.

–¿Le gusta, _comodoro_? –murmuró el contralmirante entre jadeos, hincando las uñas en el almohadón–. ¿Lo estoy haciendo bien…?

–Muy bien… –contestó Bartolomeo con voz queda. Llevaba muchos meses sin practicar sexo.

–Haré _todo_ lo que me pida… –Cavendish insistió, arqueando más la espalda para que sus nalgas se redondeasen aún más–. Pero, _mon Dieu_ , no pare…

Bartolomeo puso los ojos en blanco mientras aumentaba el ritmo de sus embestidas. Iban a arder en el Infierno por sodomitas, pero había merecido la pena.


	19. Conversaciones nocturnas

El crepitar de las llamas en la chimenea era el único sonido que rompía el silencio que reinaba en la habitación. La tenue luz de una vela titilaba en la mesilla de noche, alumbrando el libro que Bartolomeo estaba leyendo. Las letras empezaban a bailar en su mente y, con la vista cansada, decidió cerrar el manuscrito y rendirse a Morfeo.

Apagó la vela de un soplido y se recostó en la cama, rápidamente recibiendo el abrazo de otro hombre. Cavendish yacía adormilado entre las sábanas, pero enseguida se movió para apoyar la cabeza sobre el pecho del inglés. El peli-verde suspiró, aún sorprendido por la durabilidad del perfume del rubio.

–Estabas deseando hacer esto, ¿verdad? –preguntó el inglés mientras terminaba de acomodarse en la cama.

–Así es –afirmó el francés, enterrando su rostro aún más–. Soy incapaz de resistirme a un fornido pecho de marinero. Y el suyo me gusta especialmente.

–Vaya, qué cumplido –Bartolomeo le picó–. Pensaba marcharme de aquí sin escuchar alguno respecto a mi persona.

–Tonterías –Cavendish sonrió levemente, sin moverse–. Sabe que le tengo en muy alta estima, _comodoro_.

–¿Por qué sigues tratándome de usted? –inquirió el peli-verde, pues era algo que le producía verdadera curiosidad–. Dadas las circunstancias.

–Sinceramente… –el contralmirante sopesó su respuesta–. Creo que le genera algo de molestia, y eso me gusta. ¿Me equivoco?

–No es exactamente molestia… –Bartolomeo rumió–. Diría que es incomodidad.

–Oh… –las inquietas yemas de Cavendish comenzaron a pasearse por el torso del inglés con extrema parsimonia–. ¿Y se trata de una buena incomodad o una mala?

–¿Existe una buena incomodidad? –el comodoro no se quedó atrás, acariciando la desnuda espalda de Cavendish.

–Desde luego –el rubio ronroneó ante el suave contacto y Bartolomeo sonrió–. Cuando hablo en inglés, por ejemplo. Sé que mi acento no es el correcto y eso le incomoda, porque siente que estoy burlándome de su lengua materna, pero no es el caso –aprovechó la pausa para tocar la llamativa cicatriz que Bartolomeo tenía en el pecho–. Porque, en el fondo, le excita. ¿No es así?

El peli-verde soltó una carcajada. Con su mano libre, sostuvo el mentón del rubio y obligó a que sus miradas se cruzasen. Gracias a la tenue iluminación de la chimenea, los orbes del francés tornaron a un azul oscuro casi negro que provocó un escalofrío en el hombre. Cómo podía existir alguien tan erótico y sensual, era aún un misterio para él.

–Hay muchas cosas que haces que me excitan –continuó el comodoro con voz queda.

–¿Y puedo saber cuáles son…? –el rubio suspiró, entrecerrando los ojos al tiempo que acercaba su rostro al del inglés.

Bartolomeo esbozó una leve sonrisa y acomodó al hombre sobre su pecho, logrando que los finos brazos de Cavendish le rodeasen el cuello y sintiesen el cálido aliento del otro contra su piel. La mano que sujetaba su mentón se desplazó hasta la mejilla, acariciándola con el pulgar de forma cariñosa.

–No es tanto lo que haces, sino _cómo_ lo haces… –el peli-verde buscó las palabras adecuadas–. _Cómo_ me miras cuando jugamos al ajedrez. _Cómo_ me hablas cuando estamos a solas. _Cómo_ destacas entre la multitud de esa forma tan arrolladora. _Cómo_ mueves las caderas al caminar… –Bartolomeo hablaba tan despacio que casi parecía masticar cada palabra que salía de él–. Siento que he caído en tus redes, que me has embrujado… Y me _encanta_.

Cavendish escuchaba atentamente todo lo que Bartolomeo le decía, a veces incluso manteniendo la respiración por la emoción del momento. Cuando el inglés terminó, el rubio se humedeció los labios y volvió a enterrar el rostro en el cuello del contrario, aspirando su aroma.

–Eso es jugar sucio, _comodoro_.


	20. La despedida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all.  
> Hope you liked it.

El carruaje se detuvo y el ruido de los cascos de los caballos fue sustituido por los gritos y el trajín del puerto, muy conocido por los dos hombres que permanecían dentro del vehículo. Cavendish corrió las cortinas, ocultando el interior a todo el mundo, y el cochero supo que debía permanecer en su sitio, aún sin descargar las maletas.

Bartolomeo se colocó bien las mangas del abrigo y Cavendish suspiró profundamente, no esperaba que fuese tan duro. Días antes, el peli-verde le había confesado que sentía estar presa de un embrujo, pero Cavendish creía que era al revés.

–Hora de partir –el comodoro rompió el hielo, mirando al joven a su lado–. No soy muy bueno en estas cosas, y las despedidas me incomodan un poco, así que lo mejor será…

–Es evidente que no es su fuerte –Cavendish le cortó, con una media sonrisa lastimosa mientras se cruzaba de brazos–. Al menos podía prometer que me escribirá.

–Si digo que tampoco soy bueno escribiendo, no me excusaré, ¿verdad? –el peli-verde soltó una carcajada que hizo fruncir el ceño del otro–. Era broma.

El contralmirante siguió de brazos cruzados, resistiendo las ganas de gritarle cuatro cosas a su acompañante. Bartolomeo sonrió y se aproximó más a él, pasando una mano por detrás de la cintura de avispa del chico.

–No me hagas esto más difícil, por favor –murmuró en su oído, logrando que el cuerpo ajeno se relajase al escuchar su timbre de voz.

–Di que me echarás de menos –susurró el francés, con un tímido mohín que hizo las delicias de Bartolomeo–. _Mucho_.

–Te voy a echar _mucho_ de menos –Bartolomeo continuó, acariciando con su mano libre uno de los muslos del rubio–. Te prometo que te escribiré todos los meses –sus ojos se posaron en el incipiente rubor que aparecía en las mejillas del joven–. Y hablaré con mis superiores para que esta alianza continúe el tiempo que sea posible.

–Oh, _comodoro_ … –Cavendish suspiró y se entregó a los brazos de su hombre–. _Kiss me_ …

Bartolomeo sonrió y obedeció, complacido. Cavendish era muy pasional, y le encantaba ver cómo se entregaba al ardor del momento, cómo se derretía en sus brazos con cuatro palabras bien dichas. Era tan delicioso como el beso que se estaban dando, lento y sosegado, guardando cada centímetro del otro hasta que se volviesen a encontrar.

–¿Crees que podrías arreglar un viaje a Inglaterra? –preguntó el peli-verde al abandonar unos segundos los labios del chico y pasar a besar su mejilla–. Lo antes posible.

–Si desembarco en esa isla, marchitaré cual rosa en invierno –el francés se quejó, abrazando con fuerza el cuerpo de Bartolomeo–. Pero es justo que sea yo quien viaje la próxima vez. Soy un amante que necesita muchas atenciones…

–Y juro por el honor de mi familia que las tendrás.

Bartolomeo volvió a atrapar los labios de Cavendish, esta vez de una forma más agresiva. El rubio se revolvió en el sitio, presa de la pasión del momento, alargando el escaso tiempo que tenían hasta que el barco del peli-verde partiese a su destino mientras la promesa de volver a encontrarse se grababa a fuego en ambos corazones.


End file.
